Battle Pirates Wiki
Latest news Note that urging boycotts in the Kikeye forums may get you banned from posting there, and hence should be avoided. 6th Oct Players under Level 16 will see a shift down (XP will not change) in order to rank up at a quicker rate. Level 17 and 18 will see minor changes as well, then: Since the Player levels was altered, some changes were made to the salvs as well: Resources gained have basically been cut in half, while the difficulty has been slightly increased by replacing some ships and weapons. As for blueprints, Tier 1 = (17 & 23); Tier 2 = (29 & 37); Tier 3 = (45+) More details regarding the new salvs Game Information Event Storm Strike A follow-up event to''' Storm Warning.' An event briefing has been posted to the forums, including the announcement video as well as a description of the prizes. The event goes from Thursday, 27 September until Monday, 1 October. Latest news Past Updates October 2012 Update 6th Oct Greetings Captains, This week's update will contain two highly anticipated features that have been the topic of much discussion in the Future Features & Feedback forum. The two features are briefly outlined below with further details after the summary. New Level Structure The New Level Structure that was previously discussed in the Future Features & Feedback forum has been implemented. To accomplish the aforementioned goal state, a few things needed to be done. Let’s take a closer look at those changes. Player Level The changes to the Level System will be as follows. Once levels are redistributed, players will be able to attack a greater range of opponents (read on, you’ll see). Below is a list of the current levels and the level at which they’ll be once the system overhaul goes live. • Players under Level 16 will see a shift down (XP will not change) in order to rank up at a quicker rate. Level 17 and 18 will see minor changes as well, then: 19 => 20 20 => 21 21 => 23 22 => 25 23 => 26 24 => 28 25 => 31 26 => 33 27 => 35 28 => 37 29 => 40 30 => 43 31 => 45 32 => 48 33 => 51 34 => 55 35 => 59 36 => 65 37 => 71 38 => 78 39 => 87 Updated Attack Ranges Changing the Attack Ranges allows an increase in the amount of valid targets for a given player. The +/- 5 Level Range will still remain, but will no longer apply to players over Level 40 (Currently, Level 29... that means a LOT of you). • Attack Range remains at +/- 5 Levels until Level 39. • Players that are Level 40 and above can be attacked by any player Level 40 and above. • Levels 40-44 can still attack/be attacked by Levels 35-39 due to the +/- 5 Rule still in effect for lower level players. • Current Level 29 will be Level 40 according to the new system. Damage Protection Rule Change We’ve also revisited the rules governing the use of Damage Protection bubbles. In the past, some players were able to employ a tricky strategy - referred to as “Buddy Bubbling” - to create a virtually impenetrable fence of bases. The bases would be kept in a bubbled state by constant partial attacks from friends, and were therefore impassable by outsiders. To remedy this loophole, we’ve adjusted the Damage Protection durations based on how much damage was done to a base. Damage Protection Details The new Damage Protection system would create four cases in which a player’s base would receive Damage Protection. • When a base has suffered 25% - 49% damage at the end of an attack, the base will receive 12 hours of Damage Protection. • When a base has suffered 50% - 74% damage at the end of an attack, the base will receive 24 hours of Damage Protection. • When a base has suffered 75% - 100% damage at the end of an attack, the base will receive 36 hours of Damage Protection. • When a base has been attacked 8 times in four hours (but suffered less than 25% damage), the base will receive 1 hour of Damage Protection. • Additionally, attacking another player's fleet or base will now reset the counter and drop the bubble, if you have one, leaving you open to attack. EDIT: After assessing all of the feedback from the community and thorough discussion with the team, we have decided to take the Fleet vs Fleet Base Protection Drop under review and postpone its release. At the core of this update, balance was our focus. There are inherent trade-offs to be made with updates such as these, and while players may see a possible change in the amount of available targets, the number of opportunities for action should be increased substantially. Furthermore, adjustments have been made to the amount of Draconian salvage fleets, with additional fleets added throughout the level ranges. All in all, we want to deliver a great game experience to players of all ranges and provide the ability to jump into the action, no matter your level. 6th Oct UPDATE: Cargo Fleet Balance Greeting Captains! The balance of a live game is something that is always in a state of evaluation. Over time, tactics were developed in Battle Pirates that led to the ability to successfully attack cargo fleets and take no damage. For combat to be meaningful and fun in the long term there must be an element of risk. When a combatant knows they can attack for ‘free’ it reduces the satisfaction of successful combat. The intention behind the changes to the cargo fleets was to improve the overall experience of the game in the long term. It absolutely was not our intention to place more pressure on player fleets or to make the game more difficult. We also want to reward skill and strategy and to that end player fleets that are well equipped and well controlled should take minimal damage; just not zero damage. There was a risk when we made the changes that by simply updating the cargo fleets players would have to adapt their tactics, and during that period the cargo fleets would cause more damage than they used to. From the feedback we are getting it seems that that is the case. It was not our intent to increase the difficulty of the cargo fleets so we have updated them to reduce their damage output. Here is a summary of the changes we have made to the cargo fleets: No change to cargo fleets levels 1-29 Removed some short-range weaponry Added some long range weaponry Created new cargo fleets to fill gaps - Level 5 & 9 - Level 45 & 75 (introduces a new top level cargo fleet to the game) We want to stress that your comments and feedback are taken with the highest regard. That is why we decided to postpone the Fleet vs Fleet Bubble Drop change and why we will be re-evaluating and re-balancing the cargo fleets currently in the game. Thanks for continuing to help make Battle Pirates great and we appreciate all the constructive feedback and support. June 2012 Updates '''1) '''Battle Pirates Update - 28 June 2012 Greetings Captains, We have just released an update that adjusts the numeric (difficulty) values of salvage fleets to be more in line with what level your base should be in order to attack them. The actual functionality of the salvage fleets remains unchanged. The levels on resource mines has also been changed in this fashion. This should help all players, especially new ones, identify which salvage fleets and mines are appropriate for their level. There is a change to the "Victory" pop-up window. It will no longer tell you when you did not receive a blueprint, but you will get notified when you DO get a blueprint. A new achievement system has been implemented with an initial 13 achievements. The graphics for warehouses now more accurately reflect the percentage of how full they are. A loophole for the instant-repair glitch has been rectified. Also, in fleet battles the marked ship will now display all weapons instead of just the first four. '''2)' Battleship and Battlecruiser Update - 15 June 12 Draconian Battleship: the ship has had its maximum tonnage increased by 1000 more tons, increased its built-in missile and ballistic defense by 10%, and provided a 10% bonus to the range of ballistic weapons. Draconian Battlecruiser: the ship has been enhanced with its anti-sub role a bit more clearly by converting all four weapon slots into underwater-capable weapon slots, doubling its built in sonar range, and its maximum tonnage increased by 1000 more tons. There has been some confusion in regards to new text that was added to the post-battle pop-up window. The text states that hulls can be won via blueprints by attacking salvage ships. There are currently no hulls that can be earned in blueprint form from salvage ships. However, that's not to say that there won't be sometime in the future. 3) Fleet Launching Update 14 June 2012 Late last night we issued a small update that alters fleet launching from your base. Ships will now launch further away from the base, which will make it easier to select them. Your fleets will now launch at a fixed position around your base in correspondence with its fleet number. Now, Fleet 1 will launch at the 6o'clock position and each subsequent fleet will launch +36 degrees around the base (clockwise). 4) CEO warns cheaters May 2012 Update A major update to the game was reased with numerous code changes, graphics updates, and bug fixes. Here is a quick overview of the improvements: *The user interface is more visceral and includes an improved mission log and sonar mini-map. *New world map animations including waves around ships & islands and water shimmer effects *Hundreds of bug fixes *New game soundtrack for your base, world map and combat scenarios. *New environmental art including sunken buildings, coral reefs and trenches *All of the Forsaken hulls have a stylish new streamlined look *Ship weapons fire is more detailed and the shells are more distinct from each other. *All Forsaken buildings are redesigned and have more engaging animations. *Visuals in combat include ship wakes and ship & building explosions *New loading screen art featuring the rival factions of the Forsaken and the Draconian. *Forsaken prize hulls have not been changed to allow the winners to keep their status The update was a bit too large to properly identify all the things that would become broken afterwards however, resulting in community backlash and demands to revert back items that became broken. Kixeye responded immediately with around-the-clock corrections, 17 May 2012 - Chat font & color fixed - Chat resizing fixed - Sun shimmer on world map is gone - Health bars gone from walls - Health bars & progress bars moved up to be visible - Health bars smaller and changed colors. - You can now select ships and salvage right next to a base - Existing ships have been restored - Warehouse bug fixed- Some loading issues fixed- Battle UI fixed (at smaller resolutions, the health bar will no longer block the screen) - fixed refit speedups - fixed laser targeting issue (actually, laser targeting worked, but ships were still seen as targets while the damage animation was executing) - more some loading issues fixed - old walls are back!!! - updated defensive platforms Events Battle Pirates: Base Invader V The sea is never calm for long -- it grows restless with rumors of Draconian Commander Maximilian Vassago's plot to end the Forsaken once and for all. He's organizing widespread Outpost construction coordinated to begin on June 21. Do not hesitate. Victory is the only option. Your daily participation in this strike will be rewarded with a Damage Quota Bonus. Ready to bury them beneath the waves? Base Invaders 5 starts June 21st. and ends at 24 Jun 2012 Base Invaders 5 Start Times:** Sectors 1-100: 9am PST; Sectors 101-200: 10am PST; Sectors 201-300: 11am PST; Sectors 301-400: 12pm PST; Sectors 400+: 1pm PST. All players will have 96 hours to execute this coordinated attack. Changes to Base Invader 4 includes:- 1) Level 25 and 28 have a fourth turrent. 2) All central turrent have weapons mounted on them. 3) Fleets in level 28 now do not chase players around the outpost but guard the central turrent. 4) level 28 have 114,000 poimts instead of 144,000 points. 5) Turrents now have some sort of missile resistance panels on them. Battle Pirates: Base Invaders IV Draconian Commander Maximilian Vassago is drunk with power and plotting to mobilize forces from numerous Outposts scattered throughout the open sea. Strike hard. Strike fast. These sites must not become operational. Your daily participation in this attack will be rewarded with a Damage Quota Bonus. Ready to go in for the kill? Base Invaders IV starts May 31st! Base Invaders IV Start Times:** Sectors 1-100: 9am PST Sectors 101-200: 10am PST Sectors 201-300: 11am PST Sectors 301-400: 12pm PST Sectors 400+: 1pm PST **All players will have 96 hours to execute this coordinated attack. What needs Work *Going through all pages and update for the new levels *Tips and Tricks *Build costs where not yet specified Bold text *Rocket construction *Merging information from Resources and Buildings - Resource Producing *Fixing to Specialization attributes, clarifying build and research cost, adding graphics *Specials, put here which weapons they protect against or enhance. *Starter Protection *Explain making a personal photo album of potential farms *Finding farms with gunboat / skirmisher fleet *Ship Rank *Quests *World map zoom out options Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Fleet Builds Category:Browse Category:Fleet Builds